1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal which may maintain a heat spreading performance and realize a slim thickness simultaneously, improving a heat spreader module having a preset rigidity.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
It is important to emit the heat generated in the mobile terminal and to lessen the size of the mobile terminal, as a user is carrying the mobile terminal in his or her hand. With a variety of functions, users use such mobile terminals for a longer time and a heat radiation performance is much more important in the mobile terminals. Also, the portability has become a big issue.